Wolf In The Forest
by chang-hua-hi
Summary: My version of how Li and Sakura got together. [SxS pairing . A bit TxE pairing . RATED M . RR . Lotsa fluff and cute comments from Syaoran haha]
1. Li Xiao Ling

**WOLF IN THE FOREST**

"_Finally..."_

"_Is this just something to lighten up your day?"_

"_Maybe... but you know it's much more..."_

"_...You're not kidding."_

Taken from Syaoran's POV

-- I DO NOT OWN CCS... blah blah. --

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ONE – Li Xiao Ling**

Me.

My name's Li Syaoran... or so my Japanese friends call me. My real name is Li Xiao Ling and I was born in Hong Kong with four older sisters and my mother, Li Yelan. My dad? Don't ask.

I'm turning eighteen this month and finally too. It's almost impossible to be in a bar freely and be seventeen. Don't get me wrong, not that seventeen year olds are restricted from bars, they just think you're still _too young_.

**Fuckers.**

To be honest, I hate this fucking image of mine. Okay, maybe not totally since I get respect and all but partially. It's probably the reason why I can't get _that_ close to the one person who makes me actually and literally weak.

**They** say I'm the most popular boy in this Tomoeda High, I'm very sporty, freakishly a genius, fun to be with, very rich (yeah, the "Li clan" and the way my mom keeps reminding me I'm the _heir_ to the empire), the obvious lady charmer... the usual.

I had about **five girlfriends** in a span of these two years I've been in this school. Five girls who suck, sorry to say. Those bitches are obvious _whores_ and _gold diggers_.

Just one, ONE girl! Just one, can't I have ONE? I'm not asking for loads.

And that one girl... is so near yet so far...

**Sakura Kinomoto.**

Damn just_ thinking_ about her name makes me quiver. I hate the way she does this to me. **ME**.

Yeah we are pretty close. Okay, we're close, not everyone calls me _Syaoran_ and gets away with it. **Eriol Hiiragizawa**, my ancestor, yeah he calls me Syaoran... even _Xiao Ling_, mind you.

**Tomoyo Daidouji**... damn Daidouji... damn her. She knows **everything** about how I feel. And she's getting me and Sakura together. Not that I mind.

She and Eriol are together and I guess our quartet needs a coupling, according to _them_.

Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji.

Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura… **Sakura Li**.

_Oh fuck._

I'm such a school boy, thinking about our names together. This is bad.

What the hell am I thinking? Why _her_? What the fuck did she do to me to make me feel this way? WHY **HER**?

Well right now I have no girlfriend. Big surprise. Really, people in school are asking me why I broke up with Akane... what the hell, _what do they care?_ She's a gold digging bitch who was drunk one night and asked for money and I broke up with her.

She woke up the next day, sober, and called me up in my mobile phone, crying her eyes out telling me she dreamt that I broke up with her.

What the—

**I said I did.**

She screamed, almost tearing my ears off. The only thing I remembered her saying was...

"_I hate you Syaoran Li_ (she was one of the few I despised saying my name)_! After everything we've done together! All the things I did for you! I hate you! It's over!"_

And then the dial tone came.

She went to school _bawling_ and I was just quiet. Everyone thought she was the victim. Good for her then. I ignored her, trying to listen to Eriol's **sensible** conversations as much as possible and then as time passed by...

She had a new boyfriend. Like hell I care.

She was, by far, the _shortest_ girlfriend I've had... not height, the time we spent together.

**Two fricking months.**

The longest was six I think, to a Chinese girl named Tieng Pao Chang from another school. The only reason we lasted long enough to say it was actually a relationship was because of my _mother_... tch.

Tieng Pao wasn't bad, in fact she was very pretty. But I didn't care... dammit **I DON'T CARE**.

Sakura... she's the one for me... at least I think so.

She's so sweet, her long, light brown hair falling light on her slender shoulders... her beautiful emerald eyes shining every time we look at each other... oh my God her _smile_. HER FUCKING GORGEOUS SMILE.

She's petite to me, since I stood to about five foot ten and she was a five foot two or three or so. My God her skin was radiating beauty. Her scent... the scent of sweet green tea... I get so lost in it that I forget my name.

Besides her attractive outer appearance, her personality and attitude is...

**A PERFECT TEN.**

She's smart, sporty, very kind, helpful, thoughtful, sweet, funny, adorable, beautiful... she's a Goddess.

If only I can tell her how much I... love her.

_LOVE._

It's love already. I never _lusted_ on Sakura, maybe when she showed some skin, I am a guy anyway, but overall, I never thought dirty of her. I saw her as a **pure angel** who gave me a reason to live and change my pitiful ways...

_She is my heaven._

I love her _SO_ much.

The bell, **finally**... guess these thoughts made time pass by all too quickly.

I stood up slowly, stuffing my books (which I never touched) into my back pack and felt someone tap my shoulder.

I looked back.

**OH. MY. GOD.**

"S-Sakura?" I stuttered. WHY did she have to SMILE like **that**? WHY!

"Hey Syao, are you walking home alone?" she asked, putting her hand behind her and playing with her foot.

She's so _adorable_.

"Y-Yeah, why? Are you? Where's Tomoyo?" I asked, managing to sling my bag over my shoulders.

Oh yeah, my usual uniform: I _never_ wore my jacket, unless I wanted to. Sky blue isn't exactly my color. I even removed my necktie most of the time. I wore the white long sleeved polo alone, and even folded the sleeves up to my elbows. About one or two buttons would be open at the top of my polo as well... yeah I **owned** it.

"She's going with Eriol today. I let her go, I mean, he's her boyfriend, right? They should spend time together. So, you want to walk with me?" she asked, smiling sweetly at me.

I'm gonna **melt**.

I would walk with you _forever_... even more Sakura... anything... just ask!

"Yeah sure, why not?" I said. She jumped, "Hurray! Thanks Syaoran! I'll go get my bag and let's go!" she said and skipped to her desk.

Hmmm... her legs look delicious with that short skirt on...

Shut the fuck up Syaoran, this is _Sakura._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn I can smell her scent... its_ intoxicating_.

We arrived at her house, of course, **I **had to drop her off first. In my family, I was taught to be complete gentleman. My mom wouldn't have it if her _only_ son disrespected the name of girls or women, everywhere.

I even carried Sakura's books... mind you, I almost took her bag from her but after about ten minutes of arguing, I just let her bring it.

We arrived at the gate of her familiar yellowish house and she looked at me, "Thanks Syaoran, I really appreciate it. But really, you didn't have to bring my stuff! I can bring it just fine!" she said cheerfully.

I smiled, "Go on in, I'll escort you to your front door." I said and she smiled, opening her gate.

If you're wondering about her brother, **Touya**, he's gone. Not dead, though I kinda wished he was. He's in college and has an apartment near his University. He only comes home weekends. No problem for me to escort Sakura into her _room _even.

Her father knows me since I hang out with Sakura a lot along with Tomoyo and Eriol. At least he _likes_ me.

We arrived at her front door, "Thanks again Syaoran. I owe you one!"

She always says that. But I never allow her to _owe_ me.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." I said and turned to leave when I felt her hand on my arm, pulling me slightly back.

I turned to face her and froze in shock.

She **kissed** me.

She **_really_** kissed me.

Even if it was only on the cheek.

I must've looked stupid.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so that's my first chapter :D I LOVE this pairing :S So anyway, review, review, review! I know you wanna :P This is RATED M, don't worry cuz I know what kinda juice you guys want... Lemony Fresh XD LOL.

Anyway, please review, as much as possible, no flames, only constructive criticisms. :D I'm counting on you:D Stay cool!

Later :D


	2. The Lone Wolf

So like... here's CHAPTER TWO :D thank you's are at the end of the chappie :D thanks!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TWO – The Lone Wolf**

"Xiao Ling, hurry up you're going to be late!"

I groaned hearing my mother's voice. What is it anyway and why is she shouting _this_ early in the morning?

"FUCK I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I shouted, sitting upright from my king sized green bed. It was seven thirty! Class is at _eight_!

"Xiao Ling, I will not tolerate profanity! Get dressed, someone's waiting for you down here!" my mom said.

Oh great, my bedroom doors were wide open. Yeah **doors**, my room had double doors. She must've left it open after she _tried_ to wake me up.

"Sorry mother." I said lazily and stood up, going to my bathroom...

Wait... **who** was waiting for me?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol.

**Great.**

"So you overslept? What time did you sleep last night Xiao Ling?" he asked, calmly as usual. I felt so tired. After we turned that last corner I felt like I was about to _faint_. At least we were near school and not really late. Thanks to all that rushing and the one minute record time breakfast.

"Dunno... two?" I said, yawning.

"What kept you up? We didn't have much homework." Eriol said.

He's evil. He can see right **through** me... the _fucker_.

"Couldn't sleep..." I said lazily wanting to end the discussion.

"Thinking about _her_?" he asked casually as if it's as normal as scratching when you have an itch.

"Whatever..." I muttered.

"Don't hide it. When **are** you going to tell her? We can't wait forever." He said.

I stopped walking. We were about a mere twenty feet from the gates of our school.

"_We_?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Eriol smiled. It was fucking irritating.

"Just **answer** the question." He said. "Who else knows?" I asked back. "No one, only me and Tomoyo know about it." he said calmly. I wanted to hear him quiver for once... you know, feel that victorious (for me) fear in him. But right now, it seemed impossible.

"_She kissed me..._" I whispered.

Eriol leaned closer, "What was that?" he asked.

"She _kissed_ me yesterday after I brought her home." I said a bit louder.

Eriol pulled back, a look of triumph in his face. "Well that's **progress**." He said rather sarcastically. I frowned, "Look, I can't _force_ anything on her. She's too precious. Besides, I was _supposed_ to take my car to school today, I ended up walking because of you!"

"You need it Syaoran... something to wake you up from your _dreams_ about Sakura." He said and walked ahead of me, not totally leaving me behind. I looked at him, my eyes opening wider for the first time that day.

How'd he know I **dreamt** of Sakura?

Fuck his stupid magic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algebra...

Too easy... maybe I can just _stare_ at Sakura.

She had her jacket off, her hair was up in a pony tail and her legs were crossed. She was still beautiful.

I sighed, leaning a bit further on my table staring at her. She was positioned diagonally in front of me, about two people in front of me to my right.

"If you don't stop doing that, _everyone_ will notice." Daidouji's voice came.

I felt my cheeks go hot and I looked to my right. Tomoyo sat beside me. Eriol was beside Sakura. Weird...

"Uhm... I wasn't doing anything." I whispered. Tomoyo giggled, "Syaoran, it's alright. Sakura looks really pretty today so I can't blame you." She said and I looked to Sakura again.

My God she _was_ very pretty today. She had this faint flush on her cheeks... her eyes were shining, her hair looked wonderful and her skin was more radiant... she was blooming... like a **Cherry Blossom**.

**My little Cherry Blossom.**

_M-My...?_

I heard Tomoyo giggle again and I looked at her. She smiled and passed me a note. I took it.

_You're a cunning _Wolf_ but you're just a **puppy dog** when it comes to the _Cherry Blossom _tree... don't be too much of a softie and just approach it, howling out loud. Don't be a lone _Wolf_ howling for what he wants but doesn't do anything._

_Your friend, _Amethyst Gem

I looked at Tomoyo but she was copying down notes now. I sighed, wrote stuff down and then passed her the note.

_A _Wolf _may be cunning, almost succeeding to get what he wants... but not even the light of the _Amethyst Gem _can help me find the correct path to the _Cherry Blossom _tree. She's too **precious** to be harmed by the _Wolf _anyway_.

_Signed, _Wolf

Tomoyo looked at the note and wrote something down fast. She then shoved the note at me, almost forcefully. I was surprised a bit...

_Who said the _Wolf _was a dangerous creature? It turned into a **puppy dog**. If the _Cherry Blossom _can do that then what's the harm in howling right beside her, telling her how much you want her?_

_It's not my light... it's **yours**,_ Amethyst Gem

I read it, stunned.

I wrote one last thing down...

_I don't want the _Cherry Blossom _tree to wilt because of the _Wolf... _but I'll howl much as possible just to let her hear me... even if it's not right beside her._

_Lone_ Wolf

I watched Tomoyo read it and she seemed pleased. She smiled at me and I smiled back. We often did that, passing notes and writing in codenames just in case someone saw it. Tomoyo thought it up and it seemed cool.

**Sakura... my beautiful Cherry Blossom...**

_I love you._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, I'm having trouble with this problem..." Sakura said, leaning over her notebook. She was solving out math homework during lunch... how very... _Sakura_.

I sat across her with Eriol beside me and Tomoyo right beside her. We were in a bench outdoors eating our lunch.

Tomoyo leaned in and looked at it, "Just do the FOIL method for the binomials and you'll get it." she said and took a bite off her sandwich. I saw Sakura blush, "Oh right, I forgot about that!" she said and started to write.

_Oh my God_ she was **so** adorable.

I felt Eriol jab me in the ribs lightly making me snap back into reality.

I was staring at Sakura _again_.

"Oh sorry." I muttered. Both Tomoyo and Sakura looked at me. "What is it Syaoran? What are you sorry for?" Sakura asked, smiling. I felt **faint**.

"Uhm... I..." I muttered, "He accidentally stepped on my foot. No problem." Eriol said. I looked at him and he smiled and continued to eat. I gave a little smile. Even if he was _so fucking irritating_, he managed to save my butt most of the time. I was thankful for that anyway.

I saw Tomoyo giggle and she went back to eating as well. I looked at Sakura...

**Sakura...**

She was scribbling on her notebook and she was biting her lower lip. She always did that when she was serious about something... I like that... made her look _more_ attractive.

"Hey Syaoran, can you help me with this trinomial?" she asked, bringing her notebook to my face and she used her pen to point at the problem. She wasn't looking at me, at her notebook... which gave me a chance **not **to take my eyes off her.

"Uhm... yeah sure..." I said, still not taking my eyes off her and I took her notebook. She leaned over the table towards me when I started to write.

_Dammit _I can't concentrate with her sweet green tea scent fogging my senses... I can't see the numbers and the variables… **she** was my vision... I can't write properly on her notebook... I was quivering... _hopefully_ she didn't notice.

"Uhm... here... multiply these two first then these next and so on. After that, you can combine the similar terms then you'll get the answer. Just be careful in multiplying and... uhm... putting the terms together..." I muttered, **staring** at her emerald orbs.

She smiled, staring back into my auburn eyes, "Thanks Syaoran-kun. I'll remember that." She said. She seemed to be in a daze like I was and she _slowly_ took her notebook, still staring at me, making me swallow **hard **and for the first time in I don't know how long, I felt my Adam's apple move nervously...

She sat back down, getting her pen and she started to solve. I watched her...

**She was beautiful.**

"_Don't worry, just relax... if you get too nervous around her, Sakura will worry..."_ Eriol managed to say through my head.

Like I said before...

**Fuck-his-STUPID-powers.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! Hey! Haha :D Thanks for the reviews :) I owe you guys :P and what better way to owe you? Through a NEW CHAPTER! Haha! My treat ;)

LOL.


	3. Scent Of Blossoms

Here's the third chapter :D haha, I'm still working on the forth weh. So anyway, enjoy:D

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**THREE – Scent of Blossoms**

Okay, not that I had anything against amusement parks (since they are entirely for "amusing" people), I just didn't want to go **NOW**.

Thanks a lot Daidouji.

I sighed, taking a sip of my soda which was in a can. I was slumping on the wooden bench, my left arm on the back of the bench and my right was holding the can.

_Fuck._

I need something else to do. Tomoyo's idea of a "weekend _get-together_" wasn't exactly my kinda picnic... I'd rather go to a movie, a restaurant or maybe to a bar.

**BUT NO**, I'm stuck in this God forsaken place—

"Hey Syaoran, are you alright? Are you sick from riding the Tornado?" Sakura's beautiful voice came. The _Tornado_ was this ultra fast roller coaster that only people aged seventeen and above can ride. Not that it's R Rated, it's just... too much for kids... it sucked.

I looked up at her, thinking of an excuse, "Uh yeah, I just need to sit down awhile, I'll be fine soon, no need to worry!" I said. Sakura always worried about other people before herself. When I say, _"Yeah my head hurts,"_ or _"I feel queasy..."_ Sakura would help you until you feel like you can take on the whole world.

Not that I didn't want the attention, I just didn't want to** worry** her.

She smiled and sat beside me making me sit properly even though I leaned forward on my knees, sipping on my soda. **Dammit** I can smell her! And this gorgeous angel right beside me makes me feel... _pleasant_.

"Not enjoying yourself then?" she asked, her tone a little more poignant.

I eyed her right away, worried about her expression.

She looked... _sad_. FUCK Syaoran, look what you did!

"No! I mean, I'm just a bit tired, we rode on that roller coaster about three times and I feel... uhm... well... I'm fine, just need to sit, no biggie." I said nervously, trying not to make Sakura even sadder.

She nodded but she didn't smile. GOD Sakura, PLEASE SMILE.

She looked to the distance, "Tomoyo and Eriol went to the tunnel of love after we played some boardwalk games over there. So, what do _you_ want to do?" she asked, turning to look at me.

Me? Was she asking what I wanted to do?

_I want to hug you and kiss you and tell you how much I love you..._

"Hey, you decide, I'll uh... go wherever you want to go..." I said, realizing that my statement had **another meaning** for me... was I the only one here who thought THAT! What the fuck... loving someone is SO hard...

I wanted to _cry_... and that thought stayed.

She smiled, "Great! I want to go get some food first, want to come with me?" she said. She was **happy**; I couldn't act sad... even if I felt sad. I just smiled back, "Let's go." And I stood up, taking her hand in mine...

_Nothing more._

I watched her eat her salad and burger (Sakura was a healthy eater but she stayed really sexy). I was just staring at her when she looked at me, "Syaoran-kun, your hotdog will get cold." She said and I shook my head, "Sorry..."

She giggled, making me feel that _tingle_ in my spine.

"You don't have to apologize! Why were you looking at me? Do I have something on my face?" she asked.

**Dammit** Sakura, why do you have to be SO fucking _dense_!

"Nothing, it's _perfect_." I said softly making her stunned for a moment then she blushed.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You ate and talked? What did you talk about? Anything important?" Eriol asked me.

I was kinda happy. I spent time with Sakura, _alone_ even if it wasn't the happiest place on earth for me...

"She has no boyfriend?" I said, turning a corner. Eriol sat beside me, on the passenger seat. He was originally sitting next to Tomoyo at the back and Sakura was beside me but after dropping both girls off, Eriol sat beside me.

Eriol sighed, "What the hell Syaoran, we all know that." He said. I laughed, "I know, I just want you to know, she said that to me again, **alone**." I said, stopping since there was a red light.

"Anything else?" he asked.

I looked at him, my right hand on the top of the steering wheel. _"She kissed me again."_ I said, winking.

"Don't do that, it looks weird. Okay, _where_ did she kiss you this time?" he asked, leaning on the window, looking at me.

"Cheek but heck it was—" "Okay you can stop there. Why did she kiss you?" Eriol asked, laughing.

I smiled and the light turned to green.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hello, Li Syaoran speaking." I said, picking up the phone.

"Hey Syaoran, it's me Sakura!"

My heart stopped. **Sakura!** Holy fuck! She called me! She called me here, here in my apartment! Oh FUCK.

"Y-Yeah what's up Saku?" I asked, swallowing a bit.

"I was wondering, is it okay if we meet up tomorrow? I know it's a Sunday but it's really important!" she said. **HOW THE HELL COULD I REFUSE?**

"Sure!" I said right away without thinking.

"Hurray! I need you to tutor me in math! Want to meet up in the National Library? We have that test tomorrow and I'm nervous about it, really." Sakura said.

I smiled. _Fuck Sakura, you are SO adorable_. "What time?" I asked, feeling my smile creep from ear to ear involuntarily. "Is ten okay?" she asked. "Okay, I'll pick you up at ten and I'll drive us to the Library, alright?" I said.

"Thanks so much Syaoran." She said and I heard her giggle, "I can't give you a kiss right now! Anyway, I think you've had enough of those, I mean; I can't give you kisses all the time, right? I'm not even your girlfriend!"

**OUCH.**

Dammit that hurt.

I know she didn't belong to me but... what the fuck... she didn't want to give me _kisses_ anymore? Did she want to save it for someone who would be her boyfriend...? _I'll clobber the stupid asshole._

"Syaoran-kun?"

"S-Sorry... uhm, okay I'll pick you up at ten. Be ready alright? See you."

_I hung up on her._

She must've been surprised.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I heard my mobile message alert.

I was about to go to sleep... who would be sending me text messages at ten in the evening?

I flipped my phone open.

_Sakura!_

I opened the message right away and it read...

"_Hey Syao, I'm sorry, did I upset you a while ago on the phone? Sorry if I did. I can't sleep because I'm wondering if you're mad at me or not... I'm very, very sorry. Please don't change your mind about tomorrow."_

I sighed and started to dial her number.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Syaoran-kun?" her sweet angelic but slightly drowsy voice said.

"Hey, I'm not mad." I said, smiling as I lay back on m bed. I only wore a plain white shirt and boxers to bed all the time... _unless I was with some girl_...

"Are you sure? You hung up on me and I was very nervous. I got scared you know." She said, her voice, shivering a bit. OH GOD I **scared** her.

"I scared you? Shit, sorry Sakura... I just... sorry." I said, slightly tensing up myself. I then noticed I was already sitting upright. Damn I must've been nervous.

She sighed, "Hey, I'm the one who should apologize Syaoran!" she said in a baby yet slightly reprimanding tone. I smiled, "There's nothing you should apologize for, I can't help it when I get a bit paranoid that I might lose you."

**OH. SHIT.**

Did I just say that!

"What?" she asked in a confused tone. I froze. "I... I uh... I mean, you're my childhood friend, I can't afford to lose you... I mean... ugh never mind." I said, running my hand through my chocolate hair and plopping back down on my bed.

"I don't get it Syaoran-kun..." Sakura muttered.

"It's nothing. I'm not mad, I'm sorry too for hanging up on you and don't worry, we're still on for tomorrow." I said, trying to divert her attention.

"Oh... okay... I'm sorry too. Hey uhm... can I ask you one last favor...?"

"Shoot..." I said.

"Can you stay on the phone until I fall asleep?" she asked groggily.

"Sure. Good night Sakura." I said, smiling.

"Night..."

**Dammit... anything for you... I love you so much Sakura.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So there :D review! Tha's all folks :D I'll update soon don't worry XD


	4. Connections

Sorry for the delay my cousin came and I _had _to entertain him. Haha! Anyway, I posted up chapter 2 and 3 to compensate for it! Here's chapter four! I'm immediately working on chapter five now for your convenience!

Thanks SO much for the reviews :D oh and sorry about the **Xiao Ling/Lang **thing. Actually, I'm Chinese and I know its **Lang** but whatever... it won't affect Syaoran :)) LOL

**NOTE: the "2's" in the math thingy I typed in are SQUARES. Stupid me i didn't use html to make it superscripts. owelowelowel. As long as we're CLEAR :P**

Enjoy my lovely lovelies :D harhar!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FOUR – Connections**

I stepped out of my car and walked to the gate of Sakura's house. I pressed the doorbell and I heard her voice scream, "Coming!"

I smiled and then tucked my car keys into my pocket and saw her, **Sakura Kinomoto**. She was so adorable today (not that she wasn't for the past few days, she really is adorable). She wore a plain white tight fit shirt and jeans with chucks. Even dressed down, she looks so attractive. Her curves are greatly emphasized since the school uniform didn't permit much to shape.

Her hair was up in a ponytail and her bangs were tucked with a hair pin and she brought a small bag with her books in it.

"Did you wait long Syaoran-kun?" she asked, finally arriving in front of me. "No, sleep well last night?" I asked, smiling as I took her bag. She nodded, "Yeah, thanks for that. Sorry, I won't do that again." She said as I opened my car door for her.

"Hey Saku, **it's alright**. Now get in." I said and she slipped into my car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What?"_ she asked with a confused tone.

"Okay, again..." I said and wrote down, "_(x2-1) (x+1) (x-1)_" on her notepad. "Now, when you can get the exact square root of both terms like in _(x2-1)_, you can easily factor them into what I wrote down. Only change the signs of the binomials. It's a shortcut." I said.

Sakura frowned, "Let me try." She said and took her math book and a piece of stray paper. She took some problems and started to solve each one. I smiled, seeing her concentrate on getting it right.

"I-Is this correct?" she asked softly, giving me her paper. She seemed so _vulnerable_, so... **cuddly**.

I check her paper.

She got everything right.

"Hey, not bad, you're perfect!" I said.

"Oh, really...? I got it all right?" Sakura asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, you're... _perfect_..." I said, almost shivering with what I said.

Sakura giggled, "Thanks Syaoran." She said and then took her book and closed it. She then stretched; making me take a little peek as her baby t-shirt lifted a bit to reveal some abdomen.

"Okay, we need a break, it's been an hour and a half, want to go eat some lunch?" she asked, tucking her books and papers back into her bag. I nodded and stood up and I almost instantly took her books from her.

"H-Hey Syaoran, my—" she muttered and I smiled at her making her stop talking and I winked and brought her bag with one hand and I tucked my other hand into my pocket.

_I walked away slowly..._

Dammit...

**This smile won't leave my face.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey you didn't have to treat me today! I brought money!" Sakura said. She didn't touch her Al pesto pasta.

Yeah we were in this Italian restaurant nearby and I offered to treat her... hoo boy did that take a **lot of convincing**. The only thing missing is a **video camera** and then submitting it to America's Funniest Videos or whatever...

_Not that it was funny..._

Wait.

I was funny. At least, I think my smile looked stupid.

"Eat Sakura." I said, giving her a smile as I took a bite off my pizza. _I loved pizza._ Like you needed to know that.

My head was slightly foggy... not foggy, FOGGY like... sleepy. It was fricking foggy because of **_Sakura_**. She was... enticing.

This was like a date.

What the fuck, a **date**? _No way_, she probably thought is some kind of "brother-sister" outing like with her fucking—I meant, older brother (ahem).

And again... I was the only one who put deeper meaning into this simple situation.

**I HATE IT WHEN I DO THAT.**

Makes me look like a _hopeless romantic_... wait maybe I am.

FUCK.

I AM.

Anyway... back to my pizza...

"I'll pay half!" Sakura said after twirling her fork in her pasta. I smiled and wiped off the corner of my lip.

"No." I said bluntly but with a smile.

She pouted making want to—

"Syaoran! This restaurant is expensive! I can't—" "Yes you can. Eat. Or else I'll feed you." I said, winking at her. She blushed.

She blushed.

Shit she looks _so adorable_ when she blushes. Her pink cheeks tinting creamy skin alongside her pink lips and beautiful green irises... oh God I can stare at them forever... and ever and...

"B-But..." I hushed her. She stared at me. I slightly bent forward and took her fork, "Want me to feed you?" I asked, smirking. Not that I mind, I actually **want** to feed her.

Sakura blushed more, if that was possible. "I-I..." she muttered and I got her plate and twirled her fork, grabbing just the right amount of pasta (I calculated on how much pasta can fit in her pretty little mouth).

"Here." I said and slowly drew the fork to her lips.

_Her... pretty... pink... enticing... lips..._

Shut up Syaoran! One good thing at a time! **Food first**... dammit.

To my pleasant surprise, _she opened her mouth_.

Whoa.

She ate it slowly... too slow. Shit, it was turning me on BIG TIME. Her tongue was slowly licking her lips and she slowly chewed on it. Okay, maybe I'm too much in the details... _ah who cares_!

She smiled, slightly snapping me back to reality. "I didn't think you would feed me Syaoran, I thought it was just a threat!" she said and giggled after swallowing.

I nodded, still a bit stunned form watching her.

I kinda wished I was the pasta... wait no. The fork? Or not... **BOTH**!

"Syaoran-kun?" she asked. I shook my head, trying to free myself from my fantasies, "Oh sorry..." I said and sat back down on my seat. I smiled, "You thought it was just a threat? Sakura, you should know me by now." I said, smirking.

She grabbed her fork, "My turn!" she said and at that moment, I didn't know what it meant.

Okay... **I like what it meant**.

She sliced a small piece of my pizza and then moved slightly forward after poking it with a fork and brought the fork to _my_ lips.

I automatically opened my mouth and ate it.

For some strange reason, the pizza seemed tastier than when I first took a bite off of it. It needed Sakura. Wow, that's my kind of flavor.

She sat on her chair and stared at me with excitement as if waiting for me to react on what she just did. If I had the freedom to actually _react_, I would grab her chin and draw her lips to mine and **just taste her**...

And maybe the Al pesto pasta, no problem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stopped my car. It was only three in the afternoon. After eating, we talked a bit and then went back to studying in the library. Usually, I would decline to study again but it was Sakura.

_**Sakura...**_

She looked at me and smiled, "Thanks for everything Syaoran, I owe you!" that was her line like ALL THE TIME. If she wants to _owe_ me, she can just maybe... **kiss me**?

I just smiled, "No problem. C'mon, let me bring you to your front door." I said and started to turn off my engine and unbuckle my seatbelt. When I was about to open the door, I felt a soft hand on mine...

I looked at her. _Maybe she'll kiss me?_ Nah, too soon...

I saw her smile. I kind of felt myself inching towards her expecting a kiss.

It never came.

"You want to go out this Friday night? Tomoyo and I are planning on it first but we can't find people who can come. Tomoyo is still convincing Eriol, now I want you to go." She said.

HOW CAN I RESIST HER!

**Dammit Sakura**... why? WHY ME!

"Sure, where're we going?" I asked her. God her hand feels so... _soft_.

"I don't know yet, but we're going out during the night I think. You and Eriol can drive but we'll talk about it during the week!" she said happily.

Wow... night... wonder how Sakura looks like all dressed up in party clothes during the night?

FUCK. TOTAL HOTNESS.

"Okay, why not?" I said smiling and we both left the car.

At her front door, I gave back her bag again. She didn't argue with me about bringing her back anymore, seems she was used to it. "Thanks Syao..." she said and I couldn't resist.

_**I kissed her on the lips.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOOT. Even I got chills. Wait the next one ;)

Later:D


	5. Four Leaf Clover

OMG I like SAW my typos in the last chapter. Too late to change it NOW. I finished writing that at around 2 in the morning so I guess I can be **excused** :)) MWAHAHA

Anyway, here's chapter FIVE ;)

TRUST ME, IT'S GETTING EXCITING NOW. wink

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FIVE – The Four Leaf Clover**

It _has_ been one day right? Not really. I'm in school... stupid school. It's a Monday and we have our algebra test next period. Hurray for me.

It was only yesterday... dammit I wished I had kissed her longer. No. No, she would act awkward with me today... okay she **is** acting awkward towards me but not too awkward.

I'm not talking any fucking sense.

Anyway, after I kissed her (which I relived in my thoughts over and over again) yesterday, she blushed like **mad** and she bit her adorable soft pink lip (which I _kissed_. Yeah, I'm putting emphasis).

She just smiled and went in her house after a little whisper of goodbye. Maybe, **somehow**, she has a clue as to how I feel about her... maybe.

Damn Sakura and her... uh... DENSE-ity.

Not even a fucking word... SEE WHAT SHE'S DOING TO ME!

Let's just hope I know how to add and subtract _at the least_... for the sake of my algebra test!

"Xiao Ling!" a familiar voice called out to me from the distance just as I was about to open my locker.

I winced.

**Eriol.**

"What now?" I muttered when I felt him arrive near me. I didn't look at him. I had enough of the early morning wake up calls.

He didn't talk so I was _forced_ to look at him.

I swear I have to remember to forget him when I drive from school today.

_He was smiling._

The shitbag.

I didn't totally hate Eriol. He was just **so irritating** especially now when the issue about me and Sakura is getting well... more intense? Only within our group of course. If anyone else knew I would...

"So, you going with us on Friday night? I can go and Sakura and Tomoyo just confirmed. You're the only one." He said calmly.

Dammit I _thought_ my stern expression might get to him. It didn't.

"Uh, yeah sure." I said softly making Eriol lift an eyebrow.

"Are you being forced?" he asked, leaning on the wall near my locker. "No. it's just..." I muttered then of course, he interrupted, "Sakura?" he asked.

It's as if Sakura's name is something as **common **as eating and sleeping... didn't he know that her name gives me weird feelings in my stomach! _Dammit Eriol_...

"Whatever..." I said, now closing my locker. He smiled and followed me when I started to walk. "Xiao Ling, tell me what's up, it's not healthy to keep it in." he said. I didn't draw him away. Somehow, _I wanted him there_.

"Look—" I said and stopped at a corner, "I kissed Sakura on the lips yesterday after our little study session. I don't know what came over me! I just did it! Now I think she's acting all weird around me!" I said, feeling my cheeks grow hot at the thought of kissing Sakura.

"Is she now? I didn't notice. She a bit stressed for the exam today." He said calmly. I blinked. **Was that true?**

"S-So you mean... it's not me?" I asked _dumbly_. I never thought I would act dumb in front of Eriol. What the fuck, pride isn't a matter right now!

"Don't think so Syaoran. You're getting paranoid. I know you don't think of Sakura as one of your many girlfriends in the past but getting too paranoid about kissing her and thinking you violated something is way overboard." Eriol said calmly.

DAMMIT WHY IS HE LIKE THAT!

"Fine." I said, finally giving up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay the test wasn't so hard but I didn't finish _two problems_. I was too busy checking if **Sakura **was having a hard time. I hope I taught her well... or else I would let her down.

I left the room following Eriol and Tomoyo when I felt a hand grab my arm gently and I looked back and saw...

"Sakura?" I asked _half happy and half nervous_.

"Hey Syaoran! Thanks a lot!" she said and let go of my arm to go to Tomoyo and Eriol out the classroom. I was stunned. I followed her and we all started to walk to the cafeteria.

"Hey Sakura, why did you thank me?" I asked her. She was walking behind Eriol and Tomoyo and I walked beside her.

She giggled my stomach then started to turn, "For being a good tutor! I answered the test fine and I didn't have a hard time, not like I usually do sometimes... thanks so much Syao!" she said, smiling.

_She was... happy._

Because of... me... she was HAPPY.

**GOD I LOVE THIS DAY!**

"Uhm... no problem Sakura." I said, still a bit surprised. She wasn't fidgety that day because of my kiss, it _was_ because of the test. As usual, Eriol was fucking right... he almost always was.

**Fucker.**

Does that mean that... _she likes me too_?

Don't assume, DAMMIT. It'll only make things worse...

"H-Hey Syaoran?" Sakura's soft voice came just before we entered the cafeteria. I looked back, "Yeah, what's up?" I asked. Eriol and Tomoyo had gone on ahead.

She blushed and walked to a more isolated area nearby. Wow... imagine the _things_ we could do there. I gotta remember this place.

For the last time Syaoran... **THIS IS Sakura**!

"About the kiss yesterday..."

Oh no... Here it comes...

Sakura looked up at me slowly with a very pink blush on her cheeks.

"_I uhm... I really liked it..."_

God this **was** my lucky day.

"Y-You what?" I muttered softly. Some people were staring at me and Sakura now. Maybe rumors will start spreading soon. Not that I mind, it's just that _Sakura_ might suffer from it...

Knowing me.

"Y-Yeah... uhm... I know it's weird since we are best friends and all. You are a good kisser Syao..." Sakura said softer this time. She was really _shy_.

**I LOVE THAT.**

"Uhm... thanks I guess..."

"But why did you kiss me? I mean, on the lips?" Sakura asked.

I was at a loss for words. Only she did that to me.

"Uhm... I..."

"It's okay Syaoran-kun. You don't have to tell me now. Anyway, are you going this Friday? Tomoyo and I planned to go to this new bar nearby, The Red Temple, want to go?" she asked, smiling.

**I HATE my stomach! I HATE BUTTERFLIES! **Damn butterflies...

"Oh cool! Sure I'll go, I mean, not that my mom would disagree, she's in Hong Kong and I guess it's okay if I take a night out for myself." I said. I felt SO dumb. How many times did my IQ drop when I talked to this angel?

Okay, my IQ didn't drop... yet. _Maybe a bit... by a point_.

Sakura smiled, her white teeth now showing, "Oh great! So, Eriol will drive, are you okay with that?" she asked, hugging her books closer to her chest.

OH GOD her chest.

I _tried_ not to look at her... breasts...

"Uhm... I want to drive. Maybe Tomoyo can go with Eriol and you can hitch a ride with me?" I asked. Sakura bit her lower lip, thinking about my suggestion.

Her lips... **AGAIN**.

_I'll loose my sanity with this girl._

"Okay, I'll tell Tomoyo! But is that really alright with you?" she asked. I nodded almost instantly.

"Sakura, how many times did I tell you that _it's-no-problem_?"

she giggled again and smiled, "Okay thanks Syaoran." She said and turned around to go into the cafeteria.

"Oh yeah..." she said, just as I was about to follow her.

She then gave me a _big hug_.

**A hug.**

**Right there.**

**Where there were many people.**

**In the hallway.**

I wanted to faint.

But no...

I just wrapped my arms around her and then... _she let go_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You can guess what chapter six is ALL ABOUT but you may not be necessarily true :D haha! I'm evil.

Anyway, if you find typos here, DON'T MIND it. I'm getting tired of proofreading. And besides, the STORY matters right? Haha!

Chapter six is getting pretty uhm—juicy:P like I said… LEMONY FRESH.

Kidding. No "making love" **yet** but I'll be making Syaoran happy next chapter :D haha!


	6. The First Red Temple

Read on my pretties! Thanks for the reviews BTW :D hahahaha! BIG SURPRISES are coming up ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SIX – The First Red Temple**

I hope I looked fine.

I didn't think _clothes_ would be this big a deal for me right now. But I **had** to be even a _bit_ attractive for Sakura... for Sakura...

What the hell.

I looked at my watched and saw that it was quarter to eight.

"_HOLY FUCK!"_ (Don't worry, my mom went to Hong Kong for something, she's not here to scold me about profanity shit) I promised Sakura I'll pick her up at eight, **sharp**!

I am SO dead.

I took my keys from my bedside table and then took one last look at the mirror.

I wore a dark green rocker-like shirt which kinda hugged my upper body but not too much. I had slightly faded jeans on with a cloth belt and chucks. Yeah I wore chucks. Hold on. CHUCKS? Maybe bowlers will look better...

_Yeah bowlers._

I rushed and changed to bowlers. I **must** look presentable.

Dammit! The white (slightly dirty) chucks looked better! What the fuck—

My phone rang and for once, _I hoped it wasn't Sakura_.

It wasn't.

"Daidouji! Quick! White chucks or bowlers!" I screamed to Tomoyo.

"Ow! Syaoran!" Tomoyo scolded me.

"Sorry but please hurry and tell me which looks better!" I said, my heart beating fast. **I was on a deadline!**

"Uhm... chucks!" Tomoyo screamed at me. I heard Eriol's voice over the line, _"What's wrong hon?"_ I heard him say. I kinda wished **I could say that to Sakura right now**...

"It's nothing Eriol... chucks! Are you going to pick Sakura up now? Eriol and I are on our way to the Red Temple." She said. I nodded frantically even if she can't see me, "Yeah, yeah! I'm going! I'm running—right now!" I shouted again. I swung my car door open and hopped in, starting it right away.

I heard Tomoyo giggle and I put on headset as I drove off to pick Sakura up. We had bought this house here in Japan for my convenience since my mom thought that an apartment was a bit... ugly. _She's too rich for her own good._

"Okay, don't push yourself too hard, Sakura isn't exactly on time either. Just relax Syaoran or else you won't live to see Sakura tonight." She said, giggling again.

I laughed. She was right.

"Okay, I'm near her house anyway so we'll follow. See you guys there!" I said and Tomoyo bid her goodbye.

_I breathed in and out._

**This felt like a real date.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I put one hand into the pocket of my pants. I did that when I felt a bit nervous. I rang the doorbell of _Sakura_'s house.

Damn I can hear my own heart beating. GREAT.

"Come in!" I heard a man say. Shit! Is that Sakura's stupid—I mean, brother?

I opened the door and saw **her father**. He had a pleasant smile on his face.

"Good evening Kinomoto-sama." I greeted with a little bow. He smiled, "Hey Syaoran, no need for formalities, have a seat, Sakura will be down in a while." He said, "Tea?" he asked. "No thank you." I said, sitting on the couch nearby.

I've met him lots of times before, **why the fuck am I so nervous now**!

"What time will you, Tomoyo and Eriol be done?" her father asked. I looked at him, "I'm not too sure sir, but I'll take care of Sakura and take her home safely." I said.

"That a promise?" Sakura's voice came. Both me and her father looked at her at the end of the hallway near the living room.

_OH SHIT SHE WAS GORGEOUS._

For me that is...

She was in a short pleated black skirt and doll-like (what girls call, PUMPS or something) shoes. Her top made my mouth water. Her top looked like a plain tank top in front but I could tell it was backless. It was a white top and it fit her curves well... _too well_. Her hair was down, so straight and so soft looking. She also had some accessories on but what did I care?

"Hey Syaoran, let's go?" she said, smiling. I could smell her scent from here and it was... **WOW**.

"Uh yeah..." I said, standing up and her father smiled, "Okay then, I trust you Li." He said and Sakura went to me, grabbing my hand, "Bye daddy, I'll be home safe and sound! Syaoran is with me!" she said and her father kissed her forehead.

"See you then!" he said and we both left to go to my car.

I felt hot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride was... cute. She was cute. _Sakura_...

She made jokes which were really funny, she kept on smiling at me, talking to me, **making me feel relaxed**... until we had to park and go into the bar where Daidouji and Eriol were waiting.

We went in the bar with no interruptions from the bouncer (thank God) and I heard Tomoyo's voice call out to us immediately. I saw her with Eriol in a table nearest to the DJ with couches and all.

Sakura, who was holding my hand, smiled and pulled me, "Let's go Syaoran-kun!" she said and I let her pull me to the table.

"Sakura you look gorgeous in your outfit tonight! I love it! Can I take a video of you dancing later? Pretty please?" Tomoyo said, her eyes shining. She didn't look bad either with her short skirt, tube top and heels.

"Hey Syaoran, how are you tonight?" Eriol asked me, putting his hand on m shoulder. He was in a slightly fit polo shirt, jeans and bowlers. Good thing I _didn't wear_ my bowlers... or else it'll look like we planned it out... **YUCK**.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting next to him. I saw Sakura and Tomoyo talking... probably about the video thing still.

"Anyway, are you dancing tonight? Tomoyo wants me to dance with her later, you should go with Sakura." He said, winking. "I said don't do THAT." I said, pushing him away a bit.

"Whatever. But you _have_ to dance, Sakura loves to dance and you know that." He said, moving closer to Tomoyo (who still had shining eyes).

"Y-Yeah..." I muttered. I remember Sakura's dance moves in the cheer dance practices. She was **SO HOT**.

"Eriol, Syaoran! Let's go dance!" Sakura's voice came. I looked up. What's the deal with inviting Eriol to dance?

_**Eriol!**_

"Yeah! I ordered your favorite drinks already so we'll just dance until it comes!" Tomoyo said happily, standing along with Sakura.

"C'mon Syao!" Sakura said, making a pouting face. I felt my body stand up automatically, "Sure." I said and I _faintly_ heard Eriol laugh. I was too busy staring at Sakura to punch him good in the face.

She pulled me to the dance floor... somewhere there...

"Hey can you please play 'Buttons' by the Pussycat Dolls?" Sakura said to the DJ. He smiled and nodded.

Shit I know that song.

**IT'S A FRICKING GRINDING-AGAINST-YOUR-PARTNER **kinda **SONG!**

_FUCK!  
_

The intro played.

I felt my heart beat fast.

Sakura was an _amazing_ dancer and I didn't know what to expect from her since she's my partner now. _OH MY GOD!_

I was stiff as a board. It was odd since usually when I came to bars, I would dance freely with some bitch grinding against me... but... **THIS IS Sakura!**

This wasn't fair! I wasn't warned! She does not know how to play fair!

Not that I mind... dammit...

_I can feel her hair..._

_I can feel her hands on my shoulders..._

_No... on my chest..._

_Now... I can smell her close to me!_

"Syaoran?" she asked and I shook my head, looking at her. "You don't want to dance?" she asked. It's amazing how innocent she was and now, she seemed game for anything up ahead the bar scene... and it wasn't an innocent scene, mind you.

"S-Sakura... I'm not comfortable doing this with you. I mean... are you sure? Dancing in bars isn't exactly just a 'friends' type of thing. We have to (I swallowed hard) dance like..."

"I know what you mean Syaoran. It's fine with me but if you don't want to then maybe I can dance alone—" _ALONE!_ No fucking way! Some asshole might pick you up and grind against you! It's **_only_** supposed to be ME.

Of course I didn't say that.

"Okay, I'll dance..."

Sakura's face lit up.

Now's my chance to see Sakura's sultry side...

_**Alright.**_

I held onto her hips and moved her towards me a bit. She was petite but we seemed to fit perfectly together... now _that_ turned me on.

The song was perfect for her right now... _I'm gonna LOVE this song after tonight_.

Her hands went around my neck then on my hands (which were still on her hips). She smiled and started to dance downward a bit. I felt something _tighten_ below my stomach.

**OH GOD NOT NOW.**

I swallowed **hard**.

She then went back up and turned around, leaning against me a bit. She swayed her body fluidly against mine making me involuntarily rest my hands on her stomach and pull her close to me.

I wanted to do _one more thing_ but... I _tried_ to stop myself...

I wasn't successful.

I put my mouth on her bare shoulder and sucked a bit. Only a bit. She jumped but she didn't push me away either.

Okay, now I felt like I was getting cheered on by an invisible audience. **What the fuck.**

My heart beat faster (if that was possible) when I heard Sakura moan and pull her head to the side to give me more access. I was surprised. Sakura was a box of surprises... and _I only opened the first part of it_...

She then faced me and pushed her hips to mine, pressing it hard. I think I moaned because I heard her giggle.

_Did she like me?_

_She wouldn't be doing this to me if she didn't, right?_

Whatever.

She was facing me. I stared into her green eyes and she looked back at my auburn ones. I know that look. She wanted to... _kiss me_.

I smiled and held her tightly on me and planted a small kiss on her lips. I felt her hands on my hair.

**She pulled me closer.**

I automatically opened my mouth and she did too.

It was so good... SO FUCKING GOOD.

OH MY GOD. I can die now.

_Our hips grinding against each other..._

_Our mouths locked in a tight kiss..._

_My hands on her hips and her back..._

_Her hands on my hair..._

Someone **had** to interrupt.

_**HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG. Even I got mad at myself for giving SUCH a cliffhanger. HAHA! Owel, it's part of my evil-ness... ness. :D LOLNESS.

The next chappie is of course, THE SECOND RED TEMPLE, where stuff gets a bit steamier. Sorry I had to cut it short, I wanted to make it interesting :P and uhm... its late already (3AM) and I have to wake up 7AM!

I posted this up like right now because I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH that I can't resist giving you a taste of what I want to happen next...

Now... I shall sleep...

**_SNORE_** :P


	7. The Second Red Temple

OMG. I like, owe you guys **BIG** TIME. I am SO SORRY this took LONG :( even I wanted to cry :P LOL. It was back to school this September and stuff and I've been really busy I am so sorry again!

Here's the next chapter :D I am working on the eighth along with reading about anthropology (groans)... so just cut me some slack and I'll update as soon as possible:D

Oh and my laptop crashed too ''. Thank goodness the files weren't deleted or I'd be in BIG trouble...

**THANKS TO:**

_Power of the stars _– my first reviewer! YOU DESERVE A COOKIE XD

_Thereviwergirl_ – you honored me (bows)

_Heavens-gaze_ – sorry if I kept it on Syao's POV, I wanted it that way :P

_The Black Crow_ – YOU. MY CONSTANT REVIEWER. A bowl of cookies :P

_Dbzgtfan2004_ – peace out ;D and thanks! (the story isn't sad though, full of fluff only :D)

_Agent08_ – hilarious descriptions make the world go round (dances) :)

_Friendlygurl_ – it IS an awesome story XD mwahaha! For me :P

_Boheme_ – you I like. HAHA.

_1-2-3-Sakura-3-2-1_ – YEAH. STUPID SCHOOL. I should be in chapter 10 by now (growls)

_SandPaper_ – you're cute :)) nyahahaha.

_Carrimiento_ – I shall give you cookies :D

_To'xx'y._ – Syaoran is cute... and HOT and... (ahem) I shall stop :D

_KawaiiInuyasha14841_ – Lang/Ling, I don't know. But it's Ling here now. I can't change it, it'll get weird :P thanks for the review darling, enjoy the story:D

_KiwiKol_ – glad you like it :D

_MewMewPower_ – I pictured Syaoran to be like... the sweet/ladies' man/cool/whatever/funny type :P hope you like that image too :D

_Sakura Mei Yunalesca_ – you made my day :P

_Tokuteiyouji_ – hurrah! And excited fan :D haha!

_Miaka Kiri_ – read more darling, read more :D

_TRC3t_ – yes, we all LOVE fluffiness :D

_Lyphta_ – DAMN THE INTERRUPTION. Even I got pissed :P but it made the story more... nice? Haha I dunno :P

_Black Wolf Chics_ – Yaaay! I'm "freaking awesome" :P thank you!

_aNg3l-Of-LoV3-AnD-h4t3_ – kawaii is the perfect word :D thank you!

_Lollipopper_ – thanks so much :D haha XD

_cherrylove05_ – thanks dear :D

_ShadowedLife06_ - I want a Syaoran of my OWN! (pouts)

_Secret24_ – here's your update! Sorry it took long

YOU ALL DESERVE COOKIES! Without further adieu... **Chapter Seven**. ENJOY! XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SEVEN – The Second Red Temple**

**WHO THE FUCK INTERRUPTED ME AND SAKURA—**

"Guys! GUYS!" Daidouji's voice came. She must've screamed really loud to let us hear her.

Sakura pulled away from me... to my big disappointment. I was still slightly dazed from that **steamy kiss** we were having and I felt my lips throb along with... (ahem) _something else_...

Sakura looked up at me and I swear I saw her face was_ red_.

She bit her lower lip, "Let's go..." she said and walked on ahead. I followed, my head still light from the kiss we shared.

I sat down beside her in the "loveseat" couch across from Eriol and Tomoyo. Our drinks were there already.

Tomoyo handed over the drinks to us and for some strange reason; she didn't bring up the subject about us _kissing_. Maybe she didn't see?

I caught the eye of Eriol and I heard him talk into my head **again**.

"_Tomoyo didn't see you guys kissing. She was too busy dancing with me. I saw you guys kiss..."_

I blinked.

Wow, getting a mental message from Eriol made my head lighter than it already was. The government should make this illegal.

"Okay guys! To our first visit to the Red Temple!" Tomoyo said, lifting her **Cosmopolitan** drink in the air. Eriol smiled at me and followed, lifting his **Vodka shot** and Sakura followed, lifting her **Pink Panther** drink.

Everyone stared at me and I looked at them.

Oh.

I lifted_ my own _**tequila shot** and we toasted.

I saw Eriol gulp down his shot and Tomoyo and Sakura drank their own. I smiled and drank mine in one gulp. I felt the _hot_ sensation through my throat but it was... comforting. I took the lemon and sucked on it.

I heard _Sakura_ laugh. I looked at her.

For some strange reason, she looked hotter under the lights of the club.

_I wanted to dance with her more..._

_I wanted to ask her..._

_But I was **fucking** shy!_

I saw Sakura's glass was less than half empty. Was she a hard drinker?

"Syaoran! Let's dance more!" she said, standing up and pulling me along with her. I immediately stood up, "Hey Tomoyo, could you order two more shots for me? Thanks!" I said and was dragged off to the dance floor.

"Hey, sorry about awhile ago." Sakura said as we took our spot.

For what?

"For uhm... kissing you... I didn't know what came over me."

**It was as if she read my mind!** Whoa that was freaky. She knew I was thinking about the _kiss_...

"Hey, I started it. It's no problem!" I said. I didn't apologize for kissing her... it would be a _lie_...

"Forget about it. Let's just continue dancing." I said and Sakura smiled.

_**Hell yeah let's continue dancing...**_

House music was playing and soon, Sakura slowly danced her way towards me making me look straight at her. She was gorgeous!

"C'mon Syao... I dare you to give it everything you got this time." Sakura said, her arms resting on my shoulders. I was still afraid to...

"C'mon Syaoran..." she whispered directly to my ear.

_**DAMN.**_

I ran my hands on her sides, trying to memorize her curves. I shivered when I ran it on her smooth, soft thighs... _oh God_... I then rested my hands on her hips and then slowly pressed mine to hers. This feels so **good**.

Sakura ran her fingers through my hair and pressed her lower body flat on mine. I can feel her gracefully dance against my groin and I was getting paranoid if she felt my (ahem)... _excitement_.

Her hands then went on my chest then on **my** hips!

Wow she was good.

_She knew how to do payback..._

"Syaoran..." I heard her little moan. I felt my heart race. I looked at her and she had her eyes closed and her little mouth was open. **Damn stupid hormones! I can't hold back!**

I kissed her... _again_.

She returned it, breathing harshly into my mouth as if I was a comfort zone. Sakura then pulled away and started to kiss my... neck. **OH FUCK.**

**Hell if she calls this dancing, I can't wait till I actually make love to her!**

_Make love_ to her?

Can I actually do that?

It feels like we are making love right now... _and I LOVE it_.

I jumped slightly when I felt Sakura suck on my neck. She never had a boyfriend but she was _this_ good! Wow...

I pulled her back and went to _her_ neck. It was soft. She smelled lovely. I sucked on it repeatedly, not caring about whether Tomoyo or Eriol saw us. She then pushed me back and smiled, "More on the dancing now..." she said and moved away from me.

I stood there, bewildered but then she came back to me, her back on my chest again. Sakura slowly danced downward, her hands on the sides of my body as I looked down and watched her. I bit my lower lip. _Damn she looked SO fucking hot_.

I can't count anymore how many times I said that.

She went back up and continued to dirty dance me, facing me this time.

**As always, I couldn't hold back...**

I pushed her to the wall nearby but I didn't hurt her. Of course I wouldn't hurt her. She was flat on the wall and I held her against me again, "Sakura... Sakura I..."

_Oh God, was I going to say it?_

"Uhm..." I heard her mutter.

Slowly she smiled and held my face between her soft hands, "Sorry, I'll stop now." She said and pushed me away a bit, leaving me alone.

ALONE!

I was frustrated! **Sexually** frustrated! And well... just frustrated.

"Sakura?" I muttered. She turned back, "Yeah?" I went to her, "Why did you leave?" I asked softly and I heard her giggle. _Dammit, I want to dance with you more!_

"I thought you didn't want to dance anymore?"

_Complete opposite._

"Uh no... What made you think that?" I asked, laughing a bit from the misunderstanding. She blinked, "You pushed me to the wall and you were breathing hard. I thought you were tired." She said innocently.

Okay, besides being good at making out, she was absolutely **CLUELESS**.

"No I wasn't tired... I was—" I stopped talking.

"Let's just dance more, okay?" I asked, holding my hand out to her and she smiled, "Okay but let's go back after about two songs, okay? I want to drink more." She said and I nodded, pulling her, with her hand in mine, _close to me_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I faintly saw Tomoyo fondling with her camera...**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having a couple more drinks from Sakura, we went back to dancing again... against my new best friend, **the wall**.

"S-Syaoran..." I heard Sakura's little moan again as she grinded against me, her back against the wall. She was sandwiched between me and the wall as we sort of, _danced_.

_Can this night last forever...?_

She looked up at me, her eyes half open, "Syaoran I..." she muttered but moved closer, "What...?" I asked her as I directed her hips on mine and she continued dancing.

"I..." Sakura moaned again and then cradled my cheek with her one hand...

"_Never mind..."_

**WHAT? **Tell me Sakura!

"Oh c'mon, tell me." I said, smiling, our faces close to each other. She giggled, her breath smelled like alcohol and a tint of strawberry. And that's **exactly** how she tasted.

"Syaoran..." she said again and kissed me passionately to the point where my knees almost gave way.

Thank GOD for the wall...

I felt her tongue touch mine shyly and she slowly wrapped her arms around my neck, making me hug her close to me. I soon pushed my mouth harder on hers and soon, our tongues were dancing in our mouths... **wow**.

She then pulled back and one last time...

_I can't resist..._

_I should..._

_I must..._

_I need..._

_To tell her I LOVE HER._

"Sakura, before you say anything..."

Sakura was smiling and she eyed me, "Yes Syaoran-kun?" I felt her playing with my hair...

Here goes nothing...

"_**Sakura... I love you. I love you so much."**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since I love you guys so much, I made the cliffhanger EVIL :D you don't know if Syaoran **actually** said it or not XD I shall not spoil you.

The next chapter is in progress... sorry if it'll take about a week or so, SCHOOL.

Damn school...

Review please my lovelies XD


	8. Fleeting Fantasy

CHAPTER EIGHT! Yay!

READ. :P

Sorry for the LOOOOOOOOONG update '.' stupid school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eight – Fleeting Fantasy**

Why is it that I tell something important to a person, they always seem to be...

**DRUNK?**

Here I was, in my Porsche, driving me and Sakura home. It's already 2AM in the morning and Sakura is right beside me, to my left, on the passenger seat... I don't know if she _passed out_ form drinking too much or she's just really still.

**Damn this...** I actually told her I love her.

Did she hear me?

Was she too busy seducing—I mean, _dancing_ with me to hear?

FUCK THIS.

I heard her moan and I looked at her. Good thing it was a red light. Wait a minute... why the fuck is there a red light at 2AM in the morning? As if the roads are busy...

Anyway, _Sakura..._

I looked at her. She was slumped on my passenger seat, breathing through her mouth. Her eyes were closed but she didn't seem to be asleep...

**I swallowed hard.**

Fuck she looked so... yummy? (What kind of mother f—term is that?!)

Honestly.

Look at her.

Her long, brownish hairs hanging loosely on her shoulders, her pink to almost red lips looking so soft and smooth (OH GOD I KISSED THAT), her cheeks were more flushed because of all the liquor she drank... and well...

Her whole body was _mesmerizing_.

She squirmed, saying my name softly as she stretched a bit—hold on...

**SHE SAID MY NAME?!**

My eyes grew wide.

"Syao... Syaoran-kun... are you there...?" she muttered softly. I looked at the traffic light, _green light_.

"I'm here Sakura, what's wrong?" I said while I drove on the main road to go to Sakura's house.

I heard her giggle and I looked at her for a moment. Her eyes were **open**.

"Hey there..." she said softly. I smiled back and looked at the road again. I felt Sakura slide her soft, smooth arm around my arm (which was controlling the gears) and I shivered...

HOLY FUCK... she was intertwining our fingers together!

Another red light. _Perfect_.

I stopped the car and looked at her. _Was she drunk or in the right state of mind? _"Uhm, did you have fun tonight Sakura?" I asked her as she started to lean her head on my shoulder.

She smiled, "Yes I did..."

She did seem to be drunk at all... unless...

"So... do you remember everything that happened while we were dancing?" I asked, swallowing _hard_. I felt like I was swallowing a whole apple... damn I was **nervous**.

_What if she heard me say it?_

_What if she's mad?_

_What if she's..._

"Yeah, I do. You're a good dancer Syaoran-kun..." she said, sighing as she crept closer to me. I looked at the traffic light. Green.

"I gotta drive you home Sakura..." I said and she nodded, letting me go.

I had this weird feeling she knows I love her... or maybe she's just...

**Dense?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I brought her to the patio of her house and she took out her house keys. Good thing she brought them, we would want to wake the _whole_ house, especially her fucking stupid idiot relative—I mean **brother**.

Wait, he wasn't home... only she and her dad live here now... fuck the alcohol... making me woozy...

Lucky me.

We just stood there. She didn't open the door yet. Why didn't she open the door yet?

"Uh, Sakura? Aren't you going in?" I asked, leaning towards her a bit.

Sakura faced me and smiled, wrapping my arms around me and she pulled me slightly down to her.

"Syaoran, can we dance a bit more?" she said softly.

_Dance? Out here? _What the—

"Not like how we danced a while ago... something... sweeter..." she said, leaning her head on my upper chest.

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

WHAT DO I DO??

I ballroom dance, yeah but... it seems like I forgot _everything_!!

"Okay..." I said and held her waist tightly and drew her closer to me. She hummed in approval and pressed her petite, lithe body on mine... _God she was **so** soft!_

I smelled her hair. Lovely. The scent of cherry blossoms mixed with alcohol... innocent but seductive. **_I like it_**.

We started to dance slowly by her front door and I closed my eyes. God, can this night last forever? Please? It's the only thing I'm asking for... _she's the only person I love_...

I felt something painful inside me. A sting on my heart came fast and hard. I squeezed my eyes shut and I felt a tear fall on my cheek.

**Oh what the fuck...**

After a few seconds, I heard Sakura say "Mmmm?"

She looked up. At least, I felt her look up.

I opened my eyes.

Her face changed from pleasant to worried...

_Dammit Syaoran! There you go again, worrying her! Stop crying... fucking gay..._

Sakura then tip toed and kissed the wet trail my tear left.

I was **stunned**.

"Don't cry... aren't you happy to be with me? I mean, you are my best friend, right?" Sakura said, smiling.

_Best friend? _Up to now she still thinks **that**??

FUCK.

"I am but—Sakura... did you... did you hear what I said while we were dancing against the wall?" I asked softly, nervously.

Oh God... here it comes...

Sakura giggled and nodded.

OH GOD SHE NODDED.

**SHE HEARD ME?!**

**She fucking heard me telling her I LOVE HER?**

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

"I... uh..."

"I wanted to tell you something too, right Syaoran-kun?"

"Oh... yeah... what is it...?

Sakura stopped dancing with me and then cupped my face in her soft, warm hands.

"I..."

_There we were on her front porch..._

_Together..._

_Alone..._

_Close to each other..._

_Her holding my now hot cheeks in her soft hands..._

Was she—?

She then tip toed and pulled me down at the same time.

**_She kissed me_**.

Slowly, I nibbled her lower lip and kept on urging her to open her mouth. She did. I felt my heart beat faster. _Faster..._

I felt her tongue the moment I entered her mouth. It wrestled with mine in a playful manner and I tasted her again. For some reason, she tasted _sweeter_...

I slowly put my hands on her hips again and pushed her to me and she easily pressed herself onto me, now wrapping her arms around my neck. I opened her mouth more, making both of us moan into each other's mouths.

I pulled away, trying to catch my breath, only to put my mouth on hers again. Sakura's hand went on my back, rubbing it lovingly and she arched her back when I slipped my hand under her top. Her back was so soft and smooth.

She pulled back this time and kissed my neck, slowly licking the places she kissed and I pulled my head back, shutting my eyes. _God this felt good_.

"Sakura..." I moaned and she looked up at me, pulling my head closer to hers as she nibbled my ear. I slightly jumped and hugged her tightly onto me.

She then looked at me and smiled.

"I..."

"What is it Sakura?"

"I heard you say you loved me..."

"No... I said, I **love** you. _Loved_ is past tense... there's a difference."

"Okay, you love me."

"Yeah..."

"A lot?"

"_So much_..."

"Do you really?"

"Yes Sakura... I really do... I really love you... I'm **so** in love with you."

"Well..."

"Do you feel the same...?"

"Uhm..."

"Sakura?"

"Syaoran..."

"Oh God..."

"I just..."

"..."

"I just... really like you... but not enough to actually... _love_ you."

I stood there, stunned. **She doesn't love me?** But... she _really_ likes me... that's a start..._ I guess_...

_Stupid..._

"Syaoran..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't be mad... You're the only guy I ever really liked... well, except Yukito..."

I laughed.

"So... I have a chance?"

Sakura nodded.

I smiled, "I love you so much Sakura..." I said, hugging her again and kissing her.

_Looks like not everyone is drunk when I tell them something important..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go. I'm really busy right now but I wanted to take time and put this up for you guys :D Review! The next chapter will be... a bit disappointing on Syaoran's part... just... suspense! I'll give you that :P Thanks my lovelies!

Later :D


End file.
